


Trust In Me

by Mariessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Betrayal, Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Adopted Work from chapter two onward.The Nogitsune doesn't expect anything to turn out the way it did. He didn't expect Stiles to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7Savage7LS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Savage7LS/gifts).

"We're OK," Scott whispered confusedly. "We're..." he was interrupted as was sent to the locker, leaving a dent in it. Scott propped himself up on his arm. Kira spun around and raised her katana in fear. She's slow. She doesn't wield enough power. You have to rely on speed if you lack strength. She was hit, falling to the ground. The Nogitsune wore a smug expression. It's too easy.

Lydia clung to Stiles and they backed away slowly.  
"This was my game," he said and looked at them, "You think you can beat me at my game?" The Nogitsune began walking towards them hastily. "Divine move. Divine move? You think you have any moves at all?" Lydia and Stiles backed away more and more down the hall. "You can kill the Oni. But me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" he screamed at them.

"But we can change you," Lydia said. The void kitsune stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at them.  
"What?"  
"You forgot about the scroll," Stiles said.  
"The Shugendo scroll," Lydia explained. That's all you need to say to explain. Fear visibly flashed in his eyes.  
He gulped, "Change the host."

Stiles and Lydia watched out of the corner of their eyes as Scott used the support of the lockers to get up. He staggered a bit once he was on his feet but he walked silently towards the Nogitsune afterwards. As he was about a metre away from the Nogitsune, Stiles screamed for the dark spirit. He didn't know why he did... but he felt a connection to the kitsune. As though somebody understood him. Somebody who caused pain and chaos... should know. He must understand even though he wasn't the one feeling it.  
"Watch out!" The Nogitsune turned around quickly and his arm flew into Scott, sending him back to the ground.

Lydia glared at him as the Nogitsune glanced at him and then to the redhead, intrigued.  
"Oh... interesting. He actually made it pretty close. This is the thing about war between two or so people. They always have to spill advice and have a plan ready but in the end, it doesn't work. This is why you shouldn't get so cocky."

His glare sharpened and he slammed Stiles into the locker when he got the chance. Lydia had stopped holding onto him. She wasn't sure who she could trust anymore.  
"Stiles," the Nogitsune held Stiles' chin in place, "you belong to me!" He and Stiles vanished without any trace. The mist floated to the ground as they did. All that they really had were the witnesses. But it's not like they'll tell the school or the government. They were definitely going to talk to the Sheriff, though.

"Where is my son?!" the Sheriff demanded.  
"I'm sorry. We don't know." The Sheriff rubbed his temples in sadness and frustration. "But..." Noah looked up at him, "...it was like Stiles wanted to save the Nogitsune."  
The Sheriff shook his head and scoffed, "You think my son would want to help something that tried to bring chaos to the world and possessed him in the process?" He gave Scott an _'are you serious'_ look.

"When I went to bite him... Stiles called out for him and warned him of the threat being me. He wouldn't be gone now if he hadn't said what he did. We all want him back... but we don't know how to find him. We'll call the packs for a meeting. Sheriff, we'll find him. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this it's my writing

"Stiles," a voice echoed. Darkness consumed the light and captivated Stiles. It was lonely... and silent. "Stiles," the voice said again in a husky voice, "Why? Why, Stiles?" The voice was easily recognisable as his own which could only mean it was the Nogitsune.

Finally, he formed from black dust particles.  
"I know why. But I want to hear you say it. Why did you help me?" his head was slightly bowed down and he peered up at Stiles. The poor boy sat on the ground, soaked in sweat and tears.  
His eyes winced and he spoke, "I don't know." The Nogitsune stepped toward Stiles and the dust disappeared into thin air.

"Yes, Stiles. I know you do. Let me help you remember!" The Nogitsune's teeth grew like fangs and turned to silver as he dug them into Stiles' nape. An earpiercing scream rung through the room. It was the same place that Scott and Lydia had freed him when he was playing Weiqi with the evil kitsune. Memories began to flicker and flash in his sight, some of the words were hard to make out as his breathing overpowered his conscious state.

He was pulled out of the trance and the Nogitsune held Stiles' chin in place so that he was face-to-face with him.  
"Remember, yet?" he raised his eyebrows.  
Stiles frowned, "I could hear my thoughts. I could feel what I felt then. But it doesn't make sense."  
"Yes it does. You're the spark, Stiles. We have a bond unlike any other. We have a link because I am the only one that understands you and your pain. Who knows pain better than the one that has caused it for more than a millennia? The one who feels it? I know why I cause it. It is so that I can grow stronger. I feed off it. It just happens to be that I am who I am. I'm not a monster, Stiles," he said as he cornered the boy, "It's nature. It's normal."

His face was an inch from Stiles. The Nogitsune stared deep into his pools filled to the brim with loneliness.  
"Did you know that a quarter of the kitsune race is made up of Void kitsune like me?" the Nogitsune asked. Stiles whimpered. "That's right. I'm the strongest. I'm the strongest of every kitsune! You know why? Because I'm the oldest, I wield the full foxfire. So how am I not evil? Because I have nine tails... and _that_ means... I have earned each one. I never broke kitsune law." He hovered over Stiles as Stiles crouched on the marble floor. Stiles leaned against the wall and clenched his eyes shut. 

The Nogitsune bent down to his level.  
"I suppose I don't know the entire answer, though. And I'd like to so enlighten me." Stiles stared at him.  
He whispered, "I don't know. There's a bond. That's all that I understand."  
The Nogitsune tilted his head to the side, "That's fine. We'll figure it out overtime. For now, you belong to me. If your friends find you, good for them. They don't deserve someone so precious and loyal."  
"Loyal? I helped you. I helped you! You're the enemy."  
"I'm not your enemy, Stiles," the Nogitsune cupped Stiles' cheeks, "I just can't help it. I need food and nothing I know of can make me feel empathy for my victims. I'm well aware of this. I don't really care about it, either. I need strength because I'm not falling beneath anyone else's standards. If you want to be strong, you have to be different... because everyone else is weak. You understand exactly how being weak will ruin you, don't you, Stiles? The pack considers you weak. Take Derek's words, for example. Skinny, defenceless Stiles." Tears brimmed Stiles' eyes. He wasn't weak. The pack was nothing without him and he knew that.

"I chose you for a reason, Stiles. I had three options: Allison, the hunter whose ancestors knew the most about the supernatural and how to kill them. _That_ is power. Scott, the true alpha. You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. It doesn't matter if he is possessed, it's his physical form that's killing. If he kills someone, even if it wasn't his soul - as long as it's his body, he'll no longer be a true alpha. I could have taken his power from him. And if someone had tried to take his power, that would never work because they'd have broken the supernatural laws. It wouldn't work." Everything he was saying was true. He could have possessed someone with more power. He _should_ have. That's what Stiles read. Kitsune possess someone with power. "No. I chose you, Stiles. I chose you because you're the smartest of them all. You're the one that figures everything out. It's your ideas. You're mischievous. After all, it's in your name. The name you could never pronounce. Also, the door to your mind was open. And when is a door not a door?"  
"When it's a-jar," Stiles answered.  
"It happened after the sacrifices and the nemeton didn't have the power to hold me. One of the most important things to a kitsune is freedom. All I had to do was wait. When Nishiko trapped me, my game hadn't finished. It also wasn't fair. She called for me to possess someone and to rain down chaos. I didn't deserve to be punished for doing what was asked of me. She summoned me! She trapped me right after it! But I had everything set and I waited to make my move. Scott and Allison only suffered from hallucinations. You had an open door. You were the darkest of them. _You_ were the best."

"It wasn't fair for her to do that... but you can't feel sympathy for anyone so let me go," Stiles demanded.  
The Nogitsune cast a sharp glare at him and replied shortly, "No."

"Don't you get it? There's something more to you. This might even be what you want for me to do. It's an escape. I am well aware that I don't feel empathy for anyone but you're the only one who can help. So help me if you want me to stop. Doesn't bother me if you don't unless you decide to leave me. I need you. I promise that I won't hurt the pack. And when a kitsune makes a promise, they keep it no matter what. That includes Void kitsune." Stiles looked at the ground for a few moments before glancing up at the Nogitsune and averting his eyes anywhere he could.  
"OK," Stiles mumbled, "I'll help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- forget to post this. Yikes.


End file.
